


"Stabbed"

by vidocqsociety



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidocqsociety/pseuds/vidocqsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana asks the Doctor for help on a crossword puzzle clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stabbed"

"Twenty-five down: what Macbeth did."

The Doctor looked up from the console. "Pardon?"

"My crossword," replied Romana. She was sitting in the pilot's chair, feet primly crossed at the ankles. A book of crossword puzzles lay open in her lap. The Doctor was on the other side of the console, fiddling with the wiring. "Number twenty-five down: what Macbeth did."

"How many letters?"

Romana glanced down at her book. "Seven."

"Oh, well that's easy."

"Then tell me."

"And what does that accomplish?"

"Twenty-five down."

"Think back to _Macbeth_ ," said the Doctor. "What seven letter word did Macbeth do?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen _Macbeth_."

"Never seen..." The Doctor trailed off in disbelief. He tried again. "Never seen _Macbeth_?"

Romana shook her head, looking completely unconcerned, whereas the Doctor continued to look shocked and slightly offended. She suppressed a sigh. "Is this going to be like the Mona Lisa all over again?"

The Doctor said nothing, but began pushing buttons and flipping switches. Romana's brow furrowed in mild curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to see _Macbeth_."

"Why?"

"You can't go through life and not see one of the greatest dramatic works in the universe."

"You certainly hold a lot of stock in human accomplishments." Romana returned her focus to her crossword. "Besides, nobody's going to top _The Creation of the Universe_."

"That play was a load of codswallop."

"It was a brilliant allegory full of wit and charm!"

"They really don't teach you anything at that school, do they?"

Romana closed her book. "Oh, fine. I'll see your silly play."

"You didn't have a choice in the matter," replied the Doctor matter-of-factly. He glanced at Romana. "You're not dressed for the theater."

"Shall I change?"

The Doctor nodded. "Something modest," he called out as an afterthought. Romana returned a few moments later, holding up a large bundle of fabric.

"You can't honestly expect me to wear all of this."

"You have to dress the part," said the Doctor.

Romana huffed and exited. She reemerged, wearing a modest, dark green Tudor-style dress. She spun around, silently asking the Doctor what he thought. He smiled. "You look lovely."

Romana grinned. She looked at the Doctor and asked, "Where's your ridiculous costume?"

The Doctor looked down. "I think I look okay."

"You mean I have to traipse around in a circus tent and you get to wear that?" Romana asked, an eyebrow raised. "Absolutely unfair." But she dropped the subject.

The Doctor offered her his hand. "We don't want to miss the curtain."

When Romana stepped out of the TARDIS, the first thing she noticed was the smell. Dinners mingled with stale beer, mixing with... well, Romana decided to stop there. "Where are we?"

"England, 1611. _Macbeth_ 's opening night."

"Why couldn't we see a modern production? Then I could have worn trousers."

"Oh, Romana, get into the spirit of it! This is the first time that the play is being performed ever! There's a magic there that you can't get with any other performance."

"Does magic smell like rotting garbage?"

"Come along," said the Doctor, leading her to the theater. "It's right around this corner. And try not to be so bitter." Romana grumbled her agreement. They walked to the Globe in silence, but the Doctor could tell that Romana was at least interested in the surroundings. They paid their entrance fee and took their place in the crowd with the other groundlings.

The play began to thunderous applause. Having seen the play hundreds of times (not his favorite by Shakespeare, but very much near the top) he spent most of the night watching Romana watch the play. At first, she pestered him with questions--"Why couldn't we sit with a proper cushion?" "Humans don't actually believe in witches, do they?" "Are those men playing women?!"--but then she succumbed to the thrill of the theater. Her face shone with the raw emotions of the play as she stood on her toes to get a better look at the stage. When they walked out, Romana was bubbling over with excited chatter.

"Lady Macbeth!" she cried. "Oh, I wanted to kill her! But that spot monologue... I've never heard anything like it! It was like music!"

The Doctor listened with an amused smile. "Have you figured out your puzzle yet?"

"My what?" Romana thought for a moment. Realization dawned. "Oh, my crossword!" She shook her head. "Haven't the foggiest. But who really cares? We should see more! Has he done any others?"

The Doctor laughed. "Useless school. But there's hope for you yet." He grasped her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Have you ever heard of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LiveJournal (academyaward.livejournal.com) and on Teaspoon (http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=16332). Different screen names. All me. :)


End file.
